


Soldier, Poet, King

by Aswomeness2265



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aswomeness2265/pseuds/Aswomeness2265
Summary: Inspired by Soldier, Poet, King I just really wanted to try doing this. It's not completely fleshed out yet.Patton, a boy raised in the forest decides to go on adventure-seeking stories and connections. Roman, abandoned then adopted, will set out on a journey to find out who he is. Logan the boy who doesn't feel will go to find what truly matters to him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 4





	Soldier, Poet, King

**Author's Note:**

> IdK man

There once was a child, raised in the forest with his family. His name was Patton, and he had two other siblings, logan and roman. 

They lived peacefully in the forest, time passing as the seasons flowed on with the river. 

When Patton was 17, he decided to go on a journey, he packed his bag, a bag he had sewn with his brothers covered with patches of royal red and blue made of berry dyes. 

Patton left his home, eyes full of tears unshed but with a gait that was steady as he pressed onward from his home.

Roman watched as his oldest brother left, his hair a glowing mix of brown and gold as the forest slowly converged over the outline of his brother. 

Roman glanced at his older brother, Logan, as he seemingly stared at where Patton had once been visible through the forest foliage. 

As logan stared he remembered when Patton had first told them of his planned adventures. 

With his backpack weighing on his shoulder Patton made his way through the thick foliage toward the nearest village, although he knew he wouldn’t make it all the way in one night. 

As the sun continued its descent, and the light grew dim, Patton made camp in a small clearing next to a stream and pulled out his guitar. He played softly by his campfire as his mind started to drift.


End file.
